


Freedom

by fatrock



Series: Pasts [4]
Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Kinoshita will never stop drinking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kinoshita goes on a mission to find the deceased one, his memories keep coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Once again Kinoshita was downing another bottle of alcohol, making this his 12th bottle. He never guessed to why he liked alcohol, he just thought that it's something everyone liked. 

"Kinoshita, I'm coming in... Kinoshita?", someone's voice called by the door

"Who'z it?", Kinoshita slurred

"Don't tell me your drunk again!", the voice got angry, Kinoshita figured it was Rokkaku," Anyway, I'm going to break down your door."

Either way, the door would've been broken down by Rokkaku.

"Whaz up cap'n?"

"I've told you several times not to drink too much during the day!"

"Zorry..."

Kinoshita's face was cherry red when Rokkaku got a good look at him.

"Well now you aren't capable of going on the mission!"

"Ehehehe....", Kinoshita laughed like an idiot, wait, that was Hirahara's job

"Here.", Rokkaku still threw the mission's information papers on his desk," Read when you're eye focus is better..."

"Zzz..."

'He fell asleep on me?!', Rokkaku thought angrily 

An angered Rokkaku slapped Kinoshita awake.

"WAKE UP!!!", Rokkaku yelled 

"Wha?", Kinoshita woke up still drunk and fell to the floor

'Sometimes I wonder if he's a lost cause...', Rokkaku sighed and left the room

"Bye~~~~~!"

And Kinoshita fell asleep again.  
__________________________________

"Ugh... My head hurts...", Kinoshita woke up several hours later,"I almost forgot... The mission."

Kinoshita looked at the papers. The deceased one was an old women. She was around 45 years old, cause of death unknown. Her name was Tokiko, apparently she's haunting an old mansion. 

"I guess this'll have to do...", Kinoshita sighed

Here he was recovering from being drunk and Rokkaku's painful slap, now he has to deal with an old women. Just like Maki. He only hoped that he doesn't lose his eyes again...  
__________________________________

Kinoshita was used to solo missions, however only when Rokkaku figured it might be harder for him to go alone he'd send in Kirishima. Kinoshita felt it easier to be working alone, because he's been an escort for almost as long a Saeki and about the same time as Tanizaki. Despite knowing both Saeki and Tanizaki the longest, he preferred not to have any partner, which is why he picked an axe as his weapon.  
_______________________________

After a while he arrived at the mansion. The door wouldn't open, nor would the windows. When he gave up he fell through a trap door.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Everything went black...

*****************************

There was a small child, he was locked in a room. He sat in a corner and cried, he was hungry...

The door opened, the boy shivered in fear, a man came out. The man was drunk, he was also the boy's grandpa.

"Getta uup!", the boys grandpa roared

The boy too frightened to say anything got up. 

"Coma herree."

The boy crept closer.

The boy's grandpa slapped him in the face, that it sent the boy to the floor.

"I hearr tha yourr doin' ba' 'n school?"

The boy nodded his head even more frightened than before.

"'Cauza tha you'rre gettin' no food tonight!!!"

The boy's grandpa left and slammed the door.

*****************************

Kinoshita woke up on the floor," Ow... That hurt..."

He looked up from where he fell, it was about a 1000km drop. Good thing that he's a demon, or else he'd be dead.

'What was that dream about?', He thought as he got up

He examined his surroundings, it seemed to resemble a jail or a dungeon. In the corner of his eye he saw a key that he could free himself with.

-click- 

Done, now he was free, all he had to do know was to do was find the deceased one.

He searched the mansion, except it was bigger than expected. By the time he found the deceased one, he was all out of breath. 

"I-I'm here... Too.. Help you... Pass... On!", Kinoshita panted

"Why?"

"That's...confid...entail... Ma'am..."

"Oh my..."

"?"

"Let me help you..."

"No... I'm fine..."

It was too late, the lady turned into her demon form and began to strangle Kinoshita.

"Gah!", Kinoshita struggled to get her hands off his neck.

At least it wasn't his eyes, but for some reason on most mission he's always mistaken for someone else, then he looses a body part.

"Why have you come back to haunt me?!", the old lady struggled to choke Kinoshita

"Eh?"

"You should be as good as gone, Mashiro!", the old lady's grip got tighter

Kinoshita began to see black spots as he began to lose conscious once more.

******************************

The boy from before was weaker, he no longer had the innovation to even move. It was his birthday, however he was still in the locked room, he had gotten no presents. He failed school. It really wasn't his fault. 

' If my dad never began to drink', he thought,'I'd have a normal happy life...'

He heard the door click, but this time it wasn't his dad. It was the police. 

"Hey, are you ok?", the officer asked

By now his throat was too dry to even make a sound, the boy nodded yes. 

"Let's get you out of here.", the officer reached out his hand which the boy took with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes

He was finally free! 

*******************************

Kinoshita's neck hurt really bad, as he awoken to find himself in a bed.

'Another dream?', he thought as he steadily got up from the bed and walked out to the hallway

Bad mistake, he didn't know where the deceased one was. He forgot that this was a MANSION, that she haunted. 

"Not again...", he grumbled

The school wasn't too bad, but this made the job a whole lot worse. Hopefully, he wouldn't be choked again. 

Like the school, the mansion also housed other spirits. When he finally found a map, in the den, he thought his eyes would bulge out again from how big the WHOLE place was. 

He felt someone creeping up on him, he turned around in time to dodge the attack. It was the deceased one.  
The only good thing was that they were in the same place, the bad thing was that she could run away again.

Kinoshita took out his axe and began to fight with the deceased one. She was still in her demon form. 

"Why Mashiro, why?!", she kept screaming over and over

Kinoshita still hadn't figured out who Mashiro was. While they fought, he caught a glance of a photo. It appeared to be a photo of the deceased and "Mashiro". They didn't look unhappy. Kinoshita wondered why, but for now he focused on the fight. 

When the deceased one paused for a moment, Kinoshita took this as his chance. He grabbed the photo and showed it to the deceased one.

"Look.", he said out of breathe,"You think... that this happy... man would like to see you... like this?"

"You don't understand...", the deceased one replied,"He left me... for someone... else..."

"Oh..."

"And he went to raise his grandson..."

"..."

"I never once did see the boy. Until that one day I heard the police raided his house..."

"Go on."

"I died without ever meeting my grandson."

"Um."

"The last thing that I heard was that the boy was alive. But my husband had killed himself before the police arrived, leaving the boy to fend for himself."

"Then... You're my grandma...", Kinoshita's eyes widened

"You're my grandson?!", the deceased one reverted back to human form and had tears streaming down her face,"I never thought, I'd see you this way."

"Me neither!", Kinoshita said as the two embraced each other 

The memories came back to him, he was that little boy that had been locked in a room by his grandpa, later saved by the police and went on to live a normal life. 

"Thank you! Thank you!", the decease one cried as she began to pass on,"Thank you for letting me see you once!"

"You're welcome, grandma!", Kinoshita waved as he saw his grandma pass on

After she was completely gone, he realized that he was crying. 

"So this is what crying's like...", he said as he began to make his way outside of the mansion  
__________________________________

On his way back to the headquarters, he began to wonder if he should stop drinking. He chuckled at that thought, everyone would think that he snapped including Rokkaku. 

It's what make him unique though, it's something he can't really let go off, despite being something that hurt him in the past. He decided to stop and buy some wine or alcohol.  
_________________________________

When he arrived back at the headquarters, everyone was there.

"I'm back!!!", he said cheerfully," Who want to drink up?"

Everyone sighed, some things will never change.


End file.
